


Pink, Red and White

by PhoenixWytch



Series: Love 'Em or Leave 'Em - 2014 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven notable Valentine's Days in Danny's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First - 1986

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

Danny is shocked and scared. Nine and a half years old and now he's going to die since he has infested with cooties, _girl_ cooties. He doesn't understand why this had to happen. Now his head is buzzing with questions and the fact that he's just been sentenced to death by Lisa May Johnson.

Why did Lisa May have to kiss him? She said it's because it's Valentine's Day, but why him? Why couldn't she have kissed the jerk, Harvey Jacobs? He doesn't want to die and now he's sure to unless...well, unless his ma and pop can fix it. That's what he needs. He needs his ma's help, she should know a cure for cooties!

"Ma! Ma! Help me!," yells Danny, as he runs up the steps to the family home.

"What in the world is going on here, Daniel? What's wrong?," questions Ma Williams worriedly.

Danny launches into his explanation, "Lisa May kissed me at the corner and now I'm going to die from _girl_ cooties! She says that girls can kiss boys on Valentine's Day, but she forgot that girl cooties kill boys and I don't want to die, Ma!"

Ma Williams feels her worry melt away as she fights back a grin at Danny's words. She responds, "The only cure that I know works for _girl_ cooties is hugs and kisses from your mom."

"Ma...," whines Danny, "Isn't there any other way to cure the cooties?"

"Well...kissing the girl that kisses you is also supposed to cure the cooties," says Ma Williams, "So you can always go over to Lisa May's house and give her a kiss."

"Ew! I'll always take the hugs and kisses from you before I ever kiss a girl!," exclaims Danny before he wraps his skinny little arms around his mom's waist.


	2. The Second - 1999

Shifting nervously in his seat, Danny reaches for his glass of wine as he gazes at Rachel across the table. He knows he wants to ask her, but he's also concerned about what her answer will be. First he actually has to ask her, which means he needs to grow a pair and actually ask her. After all what better time for him to pop the question than Valentine's Day? The day of love and romance.

After the waiter clears their dinner plates away and goes off with their dessert order, Danny reaches out and takes hold of Rachel's hand. Clearing his throat, he stumbles over his words, "Rachel, I know...I love you and I...you make me the happiest that I've ever been. Will you marry me?"

Rachel smiles and nods as she whispers, "Yes. Yes."


	3. The Third - 2002

His little Grace's first Valentine's Day. She's adorable in her little pink onesie with a white heart, a denim skirt and with a red bow in her hair. His precious little Monkey and Valentine.

Danny still can't believe that only a few short months ago he watched as his Grace's namesake was killed. Even more surprising than that he almost joined her only to be saved by one of the worst foreign attacks on American soil in sixty years. Now he's holding his reason to live and what makes his borrowed time worth so very much.


	4. The Fourth - 2008

Danny is really nervous, but also hopeful that Rachel will appreciate the night. He has been working on this for weeks and all to recreate the night of their engagement. He arranged for his ma and pop to watch Grace and even made reservations at the same restaurant for the same table.

As the time ticks by Danny gets more and more anxious. It's rare for Rachel to be late, but tonight of all night's she is and it greatly upsets him. He fidgets with the small jewelry box in his pocket much like he did the night he asked Rachel to marry him nine years ago today.

The waiter stops by to see if he's ready to order _yet_ again and Danny realizes that Rachel isn't coming. She's almost two hours late and his heart breaks. He knows that this means she's given up on them, on their marriage. He leaves the box behind.


	5. The Fifth - 2010

Danny doesn't know what he's going to do. His Monkey is being taken five thousand miles away from him to a rock in the middle of the ocean. It's fitting that she's leaving today of all days as it gives him yet another reason to hate Valentine's Day.

"I don't want to leave you, Danno. Can't I stay here with you and nana and pop?," cries Grace, tears streaming down her little face as she clings to her Danno.

Closing his eyes against the pain, he shakes his head and chokes out, "No, Monkey. The judge decided that you have to go with your mom and Step-Stan. But...but I will be there soon, remember? Danno has to go where his Monkey goes."

"I'm sorry, Danny. It's time for us to go," announces Stan softly at the sad scene from where he stands next to Rachel.

Grace turns her face into Danny's shoulder and clings even tighter. As much as he doesn't want to let her go, Danny knows he has to. Gently prying Grace from him, Danny presses a kiss to her temple and whispers, "Danno loves you."


	6. The Sixth - 2011

With the car chases, gunfights and paperwork that filled his day, Danny only remembers that it's Valentine's Day when Grace calls while he and Steve are driving to Steve's place and cheerfully says, "Happy Valentine's Day, Danno! Is Uncle Steve there?"

"I'm here Gracie," answers Steve.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Uncle Steve! Danno, Uncle Steve, can you come over here? I want to give you your Valentine's gifts," chirps Grace.

Steve grins and Danny shakes his head as he fights back a smile, "I have to make sure it's okay with your mom."

"It's fine, Daniel," states Rachel from where she's been listening in on Grace's end of the call.

Danny lets his smile free at Rachel's words and Steve starts heading toward the Edwards house. Danny replies,"We're heading there now."

A short time later Danny is catching and twirling his Monkey as she flies from towards him. Steve smiles widely at the scene before waving to Rachel and Stan, who are standing on the steps.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Danno! Happy Valentine's Day, Uncle Steve!," shouts Grace before she runs back towards the house to grab two bags from Rachel. Smiling at Rachel and Stan, Grace runs back to Steve and Danny, "Here's your Valentine's Day presents. I hope you like them."

"They're from you, Gracie. Of course we'll like them," says Steve.

"Steve's right, Monkey. Your gifts are always perfect," adds Danny.

Stan calls to them, "Grace, as a Valentine's gift from your mom and I and if your dad is willing, you can spend the evening with him."

"Can I, Danno?," asks Grace.

Danny nods and says, "Of course, Monkey. We're done for the day. What would you like to do?"

Danny, Grace and Steve wave to Stan and Rachel as they get into the Camaro. Grace tell the men what she wants for dinner and that they need to get shave ice at Kamekona's. It becomes one of the very best of Valentine's Days either man had celebrated in years. Even when Grace tells them that they need to give each other hugs since they have no other gifts to give.


	7. The Seventh - 2051

Looking out at the ocean and the beautiful sunset, Danny thinks back over the many years he's lived in Hawai'i. He moved here for his daughter, his Monkey, but he found so much more. He found friends, _family_ that he loves dearly and would do anything for. Especially Steve, his Steve.

Steve won Danny's heart long before they ever became a couple. Just as Danny won Steve's. Now Danny can't imagine what his life would have been like without the other man and he certain has tried. He tried and tried. Instead his mind just turns to all his memories of Steve.

So lost in his memories, Danny doesn't notice Steve coming up behind him until Steve's arms are wrapped around him. Smiling, Danny says, "Hey Rambo."

"Rambo is Army. I'm Navy," replies Steve, his voice laced with laughter.

"Pfft!"

"Nice, Danno. What were you thinking about when I came down here?," asks Steve as he turns Danny to face him.

"Stop manhandling me, you Neanderthal," states Danny with a grin, his eyes crinkling, "I was just thinking about you and Monkey and here, Hawai'i. I was thinking about why I moved here and how much Grace and I would have lost if we had been dragged away. There was also some contemplating about the many ways the criminals in this state have tried to kill us over the years. But mostly I was thinking about you. How much I love you."

"I love you too, Danno. More than anything," whispers Steve as he leans down and kisses Danny, "The last forty years have been the best of my life because of you. Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
